


Someone had to Stay Home and Watch the Children

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: (but honestly not too much given them), (it's more sort of introspective), Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But someone had to fight<br/>And someone had to stay home and watch the children</p><p>(Charles reflections on his relationship with Erik in a poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone had to Stay Home and Watch the Children

I’ve loved you since before I met you

Since the moment my mind touched yours

You were so beautiful

Inside and out

Raw emotion everywhere

More passion than I had ever seen (ever known)

And nearly as bright as me (you’d call me arrogant for that)

I love your mind, darling, and I love your power

I saw the two of us together forever

Partners in every sense of the word

I love you

But someone had to fight

And someone had to stay home and watch the children

And this war is one we know is coming (I’d like to think it’s not, but it _is_ )

And you would never be content to sit on the sidelines

That very passion I adore will be your downfall, beloved

And we both have known that all along

I would fight alongside you (I will when the day comes)

But if war is coming we’ll need soldiers

And they need to know what it is they’re signing up for

Our children are being murdered, dear one

And we both know it

You attack the murderers

And I protect the children

And we balance each other

But I’m not allowed to love you like this

Nor you love me

Weakness now is not something we can afford

And your people hate me (because they do not understand)

And my people hate you (for the same idiotic reason)

Your loss we consider our victory (or they do—and your methods can be harsh, love, there’s no denying it)

I’m sure you(r people) consider it the same in reverse

Because I protect

And you destroy

But it was never as simple as that (was it, my friend?)

And I find that I still love you

Despite the impossibility of such a thing

Because someone had to stay home and watch the children

And someone had to fight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I, uh, wrote a poem. Um. I don't know what to say about it other than that, but please dear god don't murder me over it. 
> 
> also posted on my [tumblr](http://deyrbnogardi.tumblr.com/post/84309006291/someone-had-to-stay-home-and-watch-the-children-by)


End file.
